


How To Lose Your Brother

by masterlynovak



Series: How To Love Then Lose Your Brother [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Sam Winchester (if you squint), Death Threats, Demon Dean, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, blowjob, just lots and lots of sex, pain play, past Sam/Ruby mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: It was wrong, disgusting, perverted and so incredibly, perfectly obscene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Torture dungeon
> 
> It plays out in the torture dungeon, but it’s not mentioned a lot. If you didn’t know what the prompt was you’d think it was Ruby’s knife.  
> Plus this is kind of sloppy but I did my best and AC was kind enough to beta it.  
> I also have something with submitting fics in the last moment. Whoopie doopie.
> 
> For [wincestwritingchallenge](http://www.wincestwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (and to AC because she's a huge inspiration to me and I aspire to write like her one day)

 “Wakey wakey, Sammy”, a rough voice said as Sam slowly opened his eyes. When his eyesight was regained, he saw Dean standing in front of him in the dungeon, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

 “Dean, what—” He stopped, realizing he couldn’t move his arms or legs. His hands were tied back, just like Deans’ had been only an hour earlier; and his knees and calves had a rope across them. His brothers eyes flashed back for a second, and suddenly everything came back to him.

How he’d had a wild goose hunt after Dean, how Dean had surprise attacked him, the brawl they’d had. His cheek still ached from the sucker-punch Dean had knocked him out with.

 “Why am I tied up?” Sam asked sternly, as if he could just talk Dean into letting him go.

 “Aw, come on!” Dean groaned, in a way much too alike Lucifer used to speak. Too alike than Sam was comfortable with. “Ask some better questions, willya?”

 Sam shot a bitchy snarl at his brother and repeated his question. “Why. Am. I. Tied. Up?”

 “Your playtime is over, Sammy”, Dean replied. “You’ve had your fun, injecting me with purified human blood, but now it’s my turn.” 

 The whole time he waved dramatically with Ruby’s knife. 

_ Oh _ .

It dawned upon Sam, almost as quickly as the sound travelled, what was happening. Dean took a few steps forward and pressed the tip of the knife to Sam’s chest.

 “ _ Dean _ ”, the younger Winchester warned. “You don’t want to do this.”

 “Is that so?” Dean leaned in close — so close, too close — to Sam’s ear and whispered, “Then tell me why I’m enjoying this so much.”

 The look on Sam’s face must’ve been priceless because Dean shook of laughter and stepped one back foot.

 “I’m not lying to you, Sammy”, Dean declared, still waving that God’s forsaken knife. “I truly,  _ truly _ enjoy having you at my mercy. Let’s say it… Makes me all tingly.” Sam shut his eyes tightly and wished this to end.

 “But I bet you liked having me tied up too”, Dean said, making Sam recall the previous hours of inserting pure human blood into his brother. He leaned in real close again, his breath against Sam’s neck and into his ear. 

 “I bet you liked making me scream, little brother”, Dean whispered harshly before planting himself on Sam’s lap, his perky ass landing precisely on Sam’s dick.

 He pulled in a sharp breath in shock as Dean wiggled around on his cock, making himself comfortable.

 “Dean”, he said again, this time a plea instead of a warning. “Please… Y-you don’t want to do this.”

 They were playing the same game, but this round Sam was losing all his status and pride. Dean continued playing.

 “Is that so, Sammy?” He didn’t continue this time, just rolled his lips forward, pushing the tip of his erection onto Sam’s stomach. It made Sam feel sick — both with disgust, and a strange, abnormal feeling (deep down in his gut) that only could’ve been associated with lust.

 “Y-you’re not Dean”, Sam whispered, suddenly breathless. “You… You’re not my Dean.”

  The demon version of his brother scoffed and replied in a harsh voice.

 “No, no you’re right. Your Dean is way to vanilla to dream about you, to feel this way about you. Isn’t that so?”

Sam could only nod, the sudden change of tone scaring him.

 “Let me tell you something, my sweet little Sammy.” Dean scraped the knife along with Sam’s collarbone, causing him to flinch. “Old Dean, the Dean you thought you knew, felt  _ unclean _ . Sinful, even. All because of a. Little. Boy. Named. Sam.” He pressed the blade in a little deeper with each word, causing Sam to wince in pain.

 “New Dean, me, feels no shame.” Dean leaned in to Sam’s face and brushed their lips together. “None at all. And I take. What’s. Mine.”

 The last words were finished off by a kiss; a hard one. A needy one. A sinful one. A all-kinds-of-wrong one.

 “Please stop this”, Sam whimpered, even though he knew that was a lie neither of them believed, right before Ruby’s knife flew up to his throat. 

 “I’m going to untie your hands now”, Dean stated, the knife still at Sam’s throat. “And if you do anything I disapprove of, I slit your throat.” Dean’s eyes met with Sam’s, and they turned black again for a few seconds. 

 “Understood?” Dean asked, his voice suddenly turned sweet.

Sam gulped, his Adam's apple bouncing against the blade. “Understood”, he whispered under his breath.

 “Good boy”, Dean praised, as if his little brother was a dog. 

With the knife held in place, Dean stood up, causing Sam’s lap feel a sudden and longing emptiness that he wasn’t prepared to feel, and walked around to untie Sam’s  pinioned hands. It didn’t take longer than a few seconds, and Sam was sure he’d been able to get himself free if he hadn’t been distracted.

 “There we go”, Dean said, smirking at the younger Winchester and patting his cheek.

 “Now,” he continued, motioning at Sam’s arms, “these are for helping me. They’ll do whatever I tell them to do. Understood?” He let them fall down to his brothers’ side.

 “Understood”, Sam replied once more. Dean smiled lovingly, even though Sam was sure that a monster like his brother couldn’t feel such a thing as love, and his eyes turned black once more; this time staying so until he seated himself back on Sam’s lap.

 The elder brother grinded his hips down once, trying to get some kind of reaction from Sam, but doesn’t get one; except for the lips that are pressed together, the hands that are clenching and unclenching, the eyes that are locked with Dean’s, not daring to accept the harsh truth.

As Dean leaned into Sam’s ear, he pressed the blade against his brothers’ throat harder — almost hard enough to draw blood.

 “Now, you’re going to strip me of my clothes. Alright, Sammy?” When Sam didn’t reply or attempt moving, Dean pressed the blade in deeper. “The slower you work this shirt” – he motioned to the red, buttoned up shirt he was wearing – “and my pants off, the deeper the knife will cut.”

 Sam nodded, understanding.

  “Get to work!” Dean spat and Sam quickly moved his hands up to his brothers shirt; hating every button that he worked open, hating that Dean looked so sexy when Sam threw his shirt down to the floor, hating every. Singel. Moment.

 “There we go, baby boy”, Dean teased, the childhood nickname making Sam’s eyes sting with nostalgia. “Well done, Sammy. Now the pants.”

 With his free hand, Dean guided his little brothers’ palm to the zipper of his jeans, and as Sam slowly pulled it down and popped the button open, he wanted nothing more than for to Dean dig the godforsaken knife into his throat and finish him off. Dean, obviously, had other plans for his little brother.

 Dean stands up for a second, pushing his pants down to the floor and shaking his legs out of them, letting his erection free, all while eyeing his little brother. His eyes not-so-accidentally wander down to the spot where Sam’s pants are hiding the obvious bulge, and his mouth waters just thinking about it.

 “God, Sammy”, he whispers, and he can see Sam struggling not to punch Dean and make a run for it. As if he’d forgotten the two ropes across Sam’s knees and calves.

 “Let’s see just how big you are”, he continues, before easily unbuttoning Sam’s pants with only one hand. He almost ripped them off, but knew that wouldn’t do either of them any good.

So Dean took his time, all the while eyeing his little brothers’ cock as it sprung up from his worn jeans, still covered by the plaid patterned underwear,.

 Sam looked at Dean like he wanted nothing but the sweet relief of death, but the elder Winchester was not going to comply. Not just yet.

 As he pushed Sam’s pants and underwear — not daring to look at his little brothers dick, not daring to feast his eyes on it just yet — all the way down to where the rope was sitting tight around his knees.

 “Will you look at that”, Dean marveld, and Sam could see a small droplet of saliva sliding down his chil. He looked away in disgust, still not daring to believe that this was happening to him; and with Dean of all people! His brother! The person who supposedly cares for him the most… The person who never wanted him any harm.

 Sam felt even more sick the more he thought about it.

 “You’re beautiful, Sammy”, Dean said, pulling Sam out from his darkening thoughts. “Huge. Do you think you’ll fit?”

Sam didn’t want to think about it, and soon enough Dean took the demon knife away from Sam’s throat where it had left red marks that Sam would feel for days; just to place it on the bottom of Sam’s thigh as he leaned down.

 “You do not know how long I‘ve wanted this”, Dean mumbles against Sam’s thigh, tracing the knife alongside it.

Sam gasps in the pain and the pleasure from feeling the knife so close to his dick, and he feels it twitch to life the closer Dean’s mouth and the knife gets to it.

 When Sam looks down, he almost stops breathing. Dean has his mouth right beside Sams’ dick and a part of him wishes that the red, sinful, made-for-cocksucking lips would just wrap themselves around his now-hard cock.

 “Dean, please”, Sam mumbles.

 “Please do or please don’t?” Dean asks, teasingly, as if he suspects any other answer than ‘don’t’. Honestly, Sam didn’t know the answer.

 But only seconds later, he didn’t have to answer the question.

 Dean’s mouth wrapped itself slowly around the head of Sam’s cock, licking at the slit and thumbing underneath the head.

 Sam had to bite himself in the lip from moaning his brothers name out loud. His eyes watered as Dean relaxed his throat and let Sam slid deeper in. 

 His brother made a gagged attempt at moaning around Sams’ dick; sending the vibrations all the way up Sams’ spine.

 Releasing Sam’s dick from his mouth — making Sam feel cold and abandoned for a moment — he looked up at his brother, pleased over the pleasured but pained face Sam was making.

 “You should see yourself”, he mumbled, tracing the knife to the side of Sam’s dick, contemplating whether to cut it up — just a little bit, place the knife on the base and drag it up to the head, make all the blood that’s gathered there gush out — or to leave it alone.

 Sam’s sudden pleas (“No, Dean please don’t don’t don’t not there please”) make him tempted to hurt his sweet little brother, but a reflex burned into his mind since the beginning of time stops him from doing so.

_ Keep Sammy safe. _ He could ignore his father's mantra, but the still-human part of him tells him  _ no _ .

 “So you’d rather that I suck your dick than hurt you a little, is that right Sammy?” Dean asks, just because he knows the answer. Just because he wants to see Sam say it.

 Sam nods in shame.

 “What was that?”

 “Yes, Dean”, Sam says, obviously uncomfortable. Obviously. He didn’t want any of this.

 “Yes what?” Dean presses.

 “Yes, I want you to suck my dick”, Sam spits out, disgusted. “ _ Big brother _ .”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to gasp, his insides getting turned upside down at the voice Sam uses when saying the two most sinful words in history.

 When precome starts dribbling out from Sam’s dick only a few seconds later, Dean laps at it like a kitten. It’s obscene, how he acts like this is the only food he’ll ever need to survive. How he kisses Sam’s dick thankfully, before flattening out his tongue and going back to work.

Sam continues to hold back his moans, still tries to not come but Dean. Dean Dean  _ Dean _ . He’s making Sam lose his position as the responsible brother, he’s making Sam blur out the lines with what’s fine and what’s  _ not _ fine.

 “It’s okay little brother”, Dean whispers along Sam’s dick. “You can come, I won’t be mad.”

And just like that, as if Dean had worked a spell on him, Sam came, the taste of Dean’s name on his lips.

 Come gushed out, painting Dean’s face white before he put his mouth on his brother dick and started feeding himself with Sam’s semen. It was wrong, disgusting, perverted and so incredibly, perfectly obscene.

  Sam panted quietly, wanting this to be over by now, wishing it all to an end. He closed his eyes, not daring to look at Dean; not daring to see the big brother he used to look up to like this; face drenched in come —  _ his _ come —, his mouth shaped in a cocky grin and his blacked-out eyes glistening with sin.

 Dean stood up without blinking, before wrapping his arm around Sam’s neck and seating himself back on the younger Winchesters’ lap.

 Sam, still dazed  (and confused for so long it’s not true) from the blowjob didn’t have time to register before the cold metal of Rubys knife was on his stomach and Deans’ lips were by his ear.

 “There there, Sammy”, the elder brother whispered as Sam winced in pain from the blade pressed against his abs, forcing itself through Sam’s skin and making droplets of blood fall to the ground.

 “Now,” Dean continued, sliding his cock against Sam’s, ”why don’t you be a good boy and fuck me?”

 “Dean. Please.” Sam half-sobbed his brothers name, a final request for mercy. A final act to tell his brother to stop. Dean, or whatever part was left of him, didn’t do anything as such.

 “Why are you so against this Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice dripping with fake concern. “You let that bitch Ruby get fucked by you to her hearts’ desire; why won’t you let me do the same?”

 With those words, the elder Winchester rose himself up and positioned his ass right above Sam’s dick, the head rubbing against the bud of Dean’s hole. Dean let out a long, drawn-out moan, and Sam had to bite himself in his bottom lip not to let out a moan that matched his brothers.

 Sam swore loudly as Dean started lowering himself onto Sam’s dick, making him almost lose his moral standing and crave more of the tight wetness of his big brothers ass. His aching erection (that was back) wanted him to encourage Dean to continue, but a silvery blade suddenly appeared around Dean’s throat, making him freeze — his eyes showing off the shock he was in.

 “You will step away from Sam Winchester,” the familiar voice of Castiel echoed through the dungeon. “Or, as you put it earlier, I’ll slit your throat.”

 Dean looked up to the ceiling, smiling grimly before his eyes became back and he stood up — Sam was both relieved and crushed — to face Cass. The angel had a stern look on his face, but something was hiding beneath it. Disgust? Confusion? Worry? Dean wasn’t sure.

 He opened his mouth to retort with something rude —  _ just how long have you been watching, Cass?  _ —, but didn’t even get to start his sentence before Castiel hit him in the head with the butt of the angel blade, causing him to black out.

 Castiel turned to Sam and his face softened when he saw the younger Winchester; lost, abused and sad.

 “Oh Sam”, the angel murmured, as he bent down to cut loose the impossible-to-untie knots (Dean sure knew what he was doing).

As Sam stood up on two shaky legs he started sobbing. He fell into Castiel’s arms, making himself small enough for the tiny angel to awkwardly hug his friend.

 “I’m so sorry”, Cas whispered, petting Sams’ hair softly.

 “I… I can’t believe…” Sams’ voice was thick with tears, and Castiel could hear the lost little boy; the little boy who used to look up to his brother, the little boy who adored his big brother before… Before this.

 “It wasn’t Dean”, Castiel said, sounding confident. “It wasn’t our Dean.”

Sam nodded as if he agreed, but deep down in the darkest of his mind; he couldn’t help but think if it really was true.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe leave some of your thoughts as a comment? what did you like? what did you not like? did you like the line I chose for the summary because I liked it and AC liked it and my friend who doesn't ship wincest liked it.


End file.
